


you'll be sorry

by ambrosegirl717



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosegirl717/pseuds/ambrosegirl717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i based this on what Chris Jericho did to Dean on smackdown 5/12/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll be sorry

Dean and Ellie started off Smackdown together he was talking about Monday night. She was by his side the whole time. They heard Jerichos theme before the ring went dark. When lights came back on Dean was lying in the middle of the ring Ellie run to his side but Chris threw her out of the ring she hit her head. When Ellie came too she was forced to watch she screamed no she grabbed a mic.  
"Leave him alone he can't defend himself. If you want to fight come over here." She got in the ring the two locked eyes Ellie punched him hard he fell down.  
"Bitch." He grabbed her by her hair throwing her into the announce table. 20 minutes later the refs got him to stop him they got Dean free. He ran over to Ellie picking her up Chris just laughed. Dean grabbed a mic looking at Chris.  
"At extreme rules I want a no holds barred match. You're going down asshole."   
"You got it but when I'm done with you you'll be like Mitch." Dean walked backstage everyone was looking at Ellie wondering if she was ok. He got her back to his locker room laying her down on the couch.  
"Baby are you ok? Please say thing." She opened her eyes looking at him that made him happy.  
"Everything hurts. What happened?"  
"Chris threw you out of the ring into the announce table. You should go to the hospital to make sure everything is ok." It was obvious neither could walk by the way Dean walked holding her up so they both went by ambulance. At the hospital when Dean was being looked at he took off his shirt Ellie saw the bruising and the swelling it made her sad.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"A little sick like I wanna throw up. I'm very sore."  
"It looks like you have bad bruising. Now lets look at you." The doctor looked over Ellie Dean could see all her bruises. She was taken to get xrays   
"It looks you broke a rib and arm. You also hit your head really hard luckily you don't have a concussion." They went home to rest he hated seeing her like this.

2 weeks later at extreme rules

Ellie was by Dean's side they were out for revenge. Before the match Chris stood the ramp with a mic  
"I see you brought your girlfriend to the ring aren't you afraid I'll hurt her again because she seems still to be hurt."

The match got bad real fast they weren't holding everything back. Dean got a chair and started to hit him till he could get up he got the pin. That didn't stop him he took him out of the ring. He dirty deeds Chris on the steel steps you could the blood. His face was all bruised and swollen blood was pouring down his face.   
"This is for you baby." Dean pulled things out of the announce table he put a steel step by it grabbing Chris he delivered one last dirty deeds on him. The medics came down helping him on the stretcher wheeling him backstage. Dean and Ellie got in the ring he had a mic in his hand you could see that crazed look in his eye.  
"He fucked with me and my girlfriend well pay backs a bitch. I am sorry no he got what he deserved."


End file.
